spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Bikini Gulch Crisis
The Great Bikini Gulch Crisis is the fifth episode of Adventures in Bikini Gulch, in this episode: Bikini Gulch starts running out of food and water, and only SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick can save it Transcript Narrator: Last time on Adventures in Bikini Gulch, SpongeBuck got a snail and called him Gary SpongeBuck at the jailhouse watching Dead Eye trying to get out of the bars SpongeBuck: (laughing) (Dead Eye grunting as he is trying to get out) Dead Eye Plankton: Ugh! Why are these bars so thick? Dead Eye Plankton: Not when I shift into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE! (Dead Eye shifts into maximum overdrive and breaks out) (SpongeBuck was sleeping, so he didn't notice) (Dead Eye goes to the Bikini Gulch welcome sign) (Dead Eye writes: Bikini Gulch Dead Eye Gulch, Population: 300 0 Dead Eye Plankton: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (Presses button on remote) Sir: (About to eat Krabby Patty) (Krabby Patty dissapears) Sir: Hey ghost man! I was gonna eat that! Now i'm starving! Way to go! Sir: At least I have my water... (Sir takes out nothing from his pocket) Sir: WHAT?! My water too?! (SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick see that) SpongeBuck: You know what this means, Pecos? Pecos Patrick: That....there's a ghost in town? SpongeBuck: No! That Bikini Gulch suddenly ran out of food and water! We must get more! SpongeBuck: And I know JUST the place! SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick as coffin jockeys, heading somewhere Pecos Patrick: Are we going to Disney World? SpongeBuck: No Pecos, Disney World was invented way after right now! Pecos Patrick: Darn! So where are we going? SpongeBuck: Food Gulch Food Gulch's Cantina, filled with food people (SpongeBuck runs in) SpongeBuck: (to self) I never thought I would do this...but... SpongeBuck: (yelling) THIS IS A STICK-UP! GIVE ME ALL THE FOOD IN HERE! (SpongeBuck gets thrown out the cantina) SpongeBuck: Tartar sauce! (SpongeBuck and Pecos go somewhere else) Doodle Gulch SpongeBuck: Ah! Doodle Gulch! DoodleBuck: (walks back and forth) DoodleBuck: (notices SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick) Who are you? SpongeBuck: I'm SpongeBuck, AND I NEED SOME FOOD! DoodleBuck: Alright, what do you need, SpongeBuck and I need some food? SpongeBuck: (facepalm) (SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick go back, with a ton of food) SpongeBuck: (reading) Bikini Gulch Dead Eye Gulch, Population 300 0 SpongeBuck: Maybe we should have went left when we went right, this isn't the right gulch! SpongeBuck: Wait a minute! Bikini Gulch was called Dead Eye Gulch when Dead Eye threatened it! SpongeBuck: (yelling) ALRIGHT DEAD EYE, YOU HAD YOUR FUN, NOW SHOW YOURSELF! Dead Eye Plankton: Well, well, well. If it isn't the idiotic sherrif and his idiot friend SpongeBuck: (Steps on Dead Eye) Dead Eye Plankton: Curses! You win... (Everyone cheers) Western Temmie: yay Krusty Kantina Mr. Krabs: You did good sherrif! You saved Bikini Gulch! Three cheers for SpongeBuck! All: Yee haw! Yee haw! Yee haw! Characters * SpongeBuck SquarePants * Pecos Patrick Star * Mr. Krabs * Dead Eye Plankton * Krusty Kantina customers * DoodleBuck (Debut) * Food Gulch people (Debut) * Western Temmie (Debut) Trivia * Western Temmie was added as a "Thank You" to PolarKey for adding Adventures in Bikini Gulch in Temmie Central and putting the first two episodes in Temmie Central: Summer Fun Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Adventures in Bikini Gulch Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:2017 Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Episodes